


traffic

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x25 Love On The RocksPhillip turns to Kathryn after a breakup
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters





	traffic

“Traffic was insane”Philip muttered 

“Did you have a nice trip to the airport?”Kathryn asked him

”Not necessarily a nice trip”Phillip point blankly stayed 

“I take it something quite unfortunate happened to sour your mood?”Kathryn countered 

“I bid my lady friend a permanent farewell”Phillip remarked 

“I thought you and your girlfriend were an item”Kathryn says to Phillip 

“Actually me and her went our separate ways”Phillip revealed to his friend 

“I’m sorry”Kathryn says sympathetically 

“I chose Chicago hope over her”Phillip might live to regret his decision in the long run 

“At least you stuck to your guns”Kathryn says


End file.
